infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
Ryth
Ryth is a Deathless enemy found in Infinity Blade II, added in the Skycages update. Two requirements must be met before Ryth will appear: MX-Goliath must be defeated, and the player must possess a Solar Trans weapon. At the beginning of the Rebirth immediately after the requirements are met, Ryth is shown flying into the hangar via an unidentified aerial craft. (Noticing this air craft will earn you the What was that? achievement.) He can be found there from then on. Ryth can only be battled if the player is wielding a Solar Trans weapon. On any occasion after the first battle, he is immune to seven out of eight elements (however, sometimes he'll be immune to all the eight elements except for Holy and crystal). The one element he is exposed to is randomized in each encounter, although he is always vulnerable to a Rare Spectrum Gem. The first time you defeat Ryth, he drops a +400 fire attack gem. Ryth is a level 1000 enemy, and with each rebirth you meet him, his level increases by 500. He is one of the, if not the strongest, enemies in the game. Notes Ryth is only interested in fighting Siris for sport. He states that he has no care for the Great Pact or Siris's activities in Saranthia, and that he longs for a worthy battle. If Ryth wins the fight, he bows respectfully to Siris like most regular enemies do. In Infinity Blade III, the Worker of Secrets and the Soulless Raidriar shares some of his fury chains. Equipment and Tactics Ryth uses a black version of the Exo Armor and Exo Helm, with a purple vertical light in the middle of his mask. He also carries a heavy version of the Solar Trans-LX with a unique black-and-purple blade (the same color as a Solar- Trans Weapon equiped with a Dark elemental gem, although his weapon does not deal Dark damage), much like the Exo-Pilot titan carries the Arual double-handed. He is the only enemy known to wield a similar weapon that the player must equip to fight him, other than Xyloto. He has three fury moves. His first fury move is confusing and cannot be dodged without dual weapons. The second is very deceitful due to his very fast speed in his kick. ---- He and Saydhi are the only Deathless without spectrum defense. If you do not want to spend money buying an elemental gem every time you fight him, a Rare Spectrum Gem (when you forge a Rare Fire, Ice, and Water Elemental Attack Gems together) or a Rare Darkfire Gem (when you forge a Rare Shock, Poison, and Wind Elemental Attack Gems together) should do the trick for you. If you don't have these, since Ryth will only have 7 elemental defenses, just apply the one he is not using to your weapon. The Holy Band is the best ring to use against him, as he will always be vulnerable to Holy. To make best use of the Holy Band, when fighting Ryth, it is highly suggested that you obtain a hexagon gem with "on magic get x shield" so you can block all attacks and keep using the Holy spell until he is defeated. However, the amount of shields it replenishes must be high, since Ryth drains 5 shield points per attack. Dialogue Trivia * Ryth is the only known Deathless alive not fought in Infinity Blade III. * It is unknown why Ryth does not care why Siris is in the Tower, because most Deathless knew at that time that Siris was trying to release the Worker. Gallery Ryth ship flight.png Ryth with ship.png Ryth whispers.PNG Ryth whispers2.PNG Ryth whispers3.PNG Ryth pact.PNG Ryth pact2.PNG Ryth pact3.PNG Category:IB2 1.3 Category:Infinity Blade II Category:Regular enemies Category:Deathless Category:Characters in Infinity Blade II